Harougakure
by Hypno
Summary: The village of Harougakure has been founded, so what will happen when its leader comes out into the world to see what he has missed in his absence from fire country.


What could I say? I was intoxicated by her, drunk with her scent, madly in love with her if I must. She was mine and I was hers, for all eternity, but god didn't see it my way, no he plays with my fate in such a cruel way as this. First he takes my childhood, my life, my purpose, then he takes my only family, and he does not stop there no no. He takes it to the next level and takes my friend, placing me into a personal hell. But none of that matters to me now, no, what matters now is the last evil deed I can accept…

**Flashback**

**:To the Times of Peace:**

Never in my life had I ever been so happy, never in eternity would I ever be this happy. I was on my way to her house, my golden hair waving in the wind like a loose bundle of leaves, my black pants slightly swaying as my dark green shirt matted to my skin from pressure. I wore a true smile on my face on this day, it was going to be the best date of my life, and it was going to be with the girl I loved. Could this day be any better? I didn't wear my Chuunin vest for this occasion, no I felt it too special a moment for that, instead I wore my father's cloak. My first time wearing it actually, I would not wear it anywhere or anytime in respect of him, but I feel that he would be proud of me right now. So I wanted a piece of him with me at this moment…

Today's my birthday; in fact it's my seventeenth birthday, our one year anniversary, and the day I would remember for the rest of my life. My reminder, my motivation, and other things were just about to happen, and nothing and I mean nothing would change that. The streets of Konoha were peaceful right now, no one was busy glaring at me, no one seemed to care, which was fine with me. I passed store by store, stand by stand, and house by house. The sun was falling, it was barely six, I was an hour early, but what does an hour difference make? A difference of a lifetime..

I finally see her house, its light pink shade covering every inch of it, the rosewood door looked beautiful in the light, and her windows sparkled with different colors reflecting everywhere. She told me to not bother knocking; her parents were gone for a week, so I just took her advice and walked in, what I saw was breath taking…

**Pause Flashback**

**:My Shattered Mind:**

Ah Sasuke Uchiha, how I despise the bastard. I regret meeting him, I regret saving him, and I regret not killing him. But what good does regret do? I remember the day I brought him back, I took a lot more damage not trying to kill him while he took went all out attempting to end my life. I laugh about it now, he couldn't beat me, and the way I beat him was a laugh in his face. He took nothing but a chakra filled punch to his face to knock the living… Well you get what I mean. But I was in a bad position at the moment, I was bleeding to death, yet I managed to take him back to Konoha, using every bit of everything I had I managed to make it to the gates, dropping his sorry ass and mine on the entrance.

I woke up a week after that day to learn that he'd be doing three months of ANBU_ 'remedial'_ psyche training for his so called, _'Punishment'_. Between those three months I continued to flourish in my love for Sakura, she held on to me as I did to her. Sasuke was like a side thing to us now, and the three months soon ended. Now there was only a week to wait for our year anniversary, the week that Sasuke got out…

**Continue Flashback**

**:Moment of Unchained Pain:**

There she was, under _him_ and moaning like there was no tomorrow. The sound of skin hitting skin reaching my ears, their bodies intertwined, and his often thrusts. But it all came to an end when they saw my slight movements and stopped, her face was one of shock, and his… Victory. I snapped then and there, taking off at untraceable speed down the empty roads of Konoha to one place I could take every ounce of anger out on something..

I remember the spot like I saw it yesterday, a beautiful waterfall adorned the center, where a small cliff took hold, the trees so green and beautiful, the grass undisturbed, but what I remember most… Our names carved into the greatest tree that stood in the area. I shattered there, my heart ripping and bursting, my body going into a state of pain, and my mind… Oh my mind was a mess, hate and anger clouded me like a plague, and soon enough the area was decimated. Numerous things were destroyed, and in the end everything was a barren wasteland. The waterfall was no more, the cliff flattened, and the only thing that stood in the area was that tree. I walked up to it, tears flooding my vision, and stopped in front of it, where the words were carved in,_'Naruto and Sakura Forever'_I didn't look away as my hand traced the carving, and when I finally snapped into oblivion so did that tree. I remember its small fragile pieces' falling away from my hand, every piece of evidence that it was there was gone… Just like my love.

What happened next was a blur to me, I went to Tsunade's office, like a man, no tears would be shed there. I simply walked in, sitting in a chair in front of her, then with every ounce of pride I had left, dropped the paper of my resignation of a Konoha Shinobi. I had just quit, and like that I was gone from that place. But I turned back before I left and muttered one last thing, "Goodbye."

**Flashback End**

**:Ending of Weakness:**

I find it hard to believe that I was ever a part of that village, they treated me as if I was there own village monster, but who is the monster? The ones who attack one that is unable to defend, or one who saves everything he can. I take great pride in being called the son of the greatest man in the world, but I take great shame in saying I am from Konoha. It's ironic isn't it? I remember once telling the old man that Konoha was my pride, it was my home. What it really was more of an asylum, where I could be treated for things I did not have. I can't blame my father for what he did to me, but it doesn't mean I have to accept it lying down, and what the Old man did for me was kind enough for me to value him. I didn't leave much behind in Konoha, Tsunade, Shizune, Teichu, Ayame, and _some _friends, but the bad outweighed the good in Konoha. Besides who needs a Konoha, I have Jaraiya with me at all times, he is my gaurdian… if that's what you want to call it.

I remember when he found me, a week after my leave. A funny yet sad scene to look back upon. I don't feel like reflecting upon it for my own reasons, but I guess I could explain what happened. He found me running to Iwa, and stopped me at its border, I remember his words vividly, 'Naruto… Stop this right now boy, what they did to you can be forgotten… Just come home .' Of course my thoughts were all hell then, 'FORGOTTEN… Im not a fool sensei, forgiving yes, but not a fool, when I go back I will be hated even more and they will not try to recreate any bonds, and if I were to go back… Whats to go back to?' His next words struck a small cord, 'You have family there boy, you have a sister, a mother, friends, a father… Shizune, Tsunade, Me… We are your family, don't leave us.' But my words struck him deep, 'Family… I found a family after twelve years of hell, where were ya'll then? Where were you, or any of them? Jaraiya what you have done for me is enough for me to call you my father, but can you call me your son? Could you or any of them call me something like that? Could ANYONE call me that?' He fought tears, 'I could call you my son and pride you for all you've done Naruto, but I can not answer for the villagers or Tsunade herself, I am me so I answer for only myself, but Naruto if you go…. If you go I go with you. You said it yourself, I am like your father, so be my son and lets do this together… No looking back?'

Ah but that was spoken three years ago, and now I find myself here… In this land that I call home, my very one heaven, and I sit at this desk, with this cloak, and this hat… Here at my own village, my own village called, **Harougakure**.

**Be Hypnotised Aka Authors Notes**

I think this prologue came out rather good, but I left out many things, for reasons that will be told later on. I created my own hidden village in this story, how it came to be will come next chapter, and no Naruto is not going to be some Evil Bastard that stories always make him out to be. What happened with Sakura…. Hehehe that bitch. Well anyway tell me what yall think.

**Translations**

Harougakure - Village Hidden in the Waves - Unknown for now.


End file.
